eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Taray ni Tatay
"Taray ni Tatay" is the second Holy Wednesday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "Hating Kapatid" in the Wednesday lineup. The episode aired on 28 March 2018 with a total runtime of 61 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Vic Sotto and Maine Mendoza. Supporting cast includes Allan K, Jimmy Santos, Anjo Yllana, Tenten Mendoza, Rita Avila, and Micoy Morales. The episode is directed by Adolf Alix Jr. He directed another episode for the 2018 anthology titled "Haligi ng Pangarap". Plot Mario (Vic Sotto) lives a secret life as a closeted gay man trying to make ends meet for her adopted daughter Mik Mik (Maine Mendoza). He works two jobs as a food vendor during the day and as a makeup artist at a comedy bar at night. However, he keeps his night job a secret from Mik Mik in fear that she will be disappointed. While studying at home, Mik Mik's gay friend goes through Mario's CD collection. He jokingly claims that Mario might be gay after seeing gay icons such as Regine Velasquez and Madonna in the collection. Mik Mik assures that his father is straight and challenges her friend that they visit his workplace at the comedy bar. Backstage, Mario finishes the performers' makeups when they receive the bad news that their bar is set to close the next day. The comedians urge Mario to perform onstage for his moment to shine for the first and the last time. Afraid that someone might recognize him, Mario reluctantly complies. Mario's debut onstage is met with applause. During his introduction, he is stunned to see a perplexed Mik Mik in the audience, who walks out thereafter. After confronting his father, Mik Mik feels betrayed that his father has kept it a secret but accepts him for who he truly is. Mario's workplace remains open after an unindentified individual saves it from its demise. It is later revealed that Gina (Rita Avila), a former employee-turned-new owner and the biological mother of Mik Mik, was the one behind the comedy bar's survival. Mario refuses to let Gina return to her daughter's life, explaining that she has left all her responsibilities as a mother the moment she decided to abandon her daughter to work abroad. Later discovering the truth about her mother, Mik Mik feels betrayed once again but still finds it difficult to stay mad at his adoptive father. Gina apologizes to Mik Mik who still chooses to stay with Mario. Gina still offers to pay for her college expenses including her on-the-job training in Singapore. Knowing that Singapore is where Gina now lives, Mario opposes Gina's help. He later reverses his decision, afraid that he might hinder Mik Mik's opportunity for a better life as well as to experience the care and support of her biological mother. Cast Main cast * Vic Sotto as Mario Delos Santos/Maria Mercedes Cabral * Maine Mendoza as Mikaela "Mik Mik" Delos Santos Supporting cast * Allan K as Arnie * Jimmy Santos as Mama Rupert * Anjo Yllana as Chairman Ely * Tenten Mendoza (credited as Kendoll) as Babs * Rita Avila as Gina Medina * Micoy Morales as Frenny Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles